


Untitled/Young God Song

by stardustings



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustings/pseuds/stardustings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In keeping with general Les Mis tradition I wrote & performed a song inspired ExR. It started out as me covering Halsey's Young God and ended up with me writing an entire song around the chorus. I don't know if it's usual to post songs here but as I'm fond of saying to the eye-rolls of my friends: "I'm a loose cannon".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled/Young God Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hauntinghumans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntinghumans/gifts).



> Sorry I'm singing this way lower than usual because I recorded it not at my house and didn't have a capo on me. It's also a bit rough because I'm SO LAZY and did literally one take and was like 'eh that'll do'. My enunciation needs work. Also my vocals. And guitar skills. Really I'm not a musician this is just the hobby that keep me relatively sane so go easy THANKS.
> 
> As I said in the description, it was written around Young God by Halsey. The last lines are from Ben Howard's Time Is Dancing live Glastonbury performance. I wrote everything else.

If the embed doesn't work [here is the direct URL](https://soundcloud.com/stardustings/untitled-ft-young-gods)

LYRICS

You say well you gotta believe in something  
But only chemicals can get me that high  
You got those revolutionary bones  
And I’ve got that cynical soul

Your tongue is spilling heaven tonight  
And this wine is wreaking havoc with my mind  
Your blue eyes are looking into mine  
And I see nothing, nothing, nothing for me

You say well you’re shaking hands are achieving nothing  
Go on, just go and paint the sky  
But darling you’re the only blue that feels like home  
Though I know you hate the curve of my smile

Your tongue is spilling heaven tonight  
And this wine is wreaking havoc with my mind  
Your blue eyes are looking into mine  
And I see nothing, nothing, nothing for me

[From Young God by Halsey]  
But do you feel like a young god  
You know the two of us are just young gods  
And we'll be flying through the streets  
With the people underneath  
And they're running, running, running again

I’ve been thinking about how you’d feel  
Under the weight of me  
And I’ve been thinking about how I feel  
Under the weight, the weight of me

Your tongue is spilling hell tonight  
And this wine is wreaking havoc with my mind  
Your blue eyes are looking into mine  
And I see nothing, nothing, nothing for me

[From Time Is Dancing (Glastonbury Live) by Ben Howard]  
And I have things that I can be  
But my mind is the weight of centuries  
My mind is the weight of centuries  
My mind is the weight of centuries


End file.
